


Rose Enchanted

by allonswolfnewtina



Series: The Tenth Doctor & Rose [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Ella Enchanted (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonswolfnewtina/pseuds/allonswolfnewtina
Summary: When she is just ten days old, Rose Tyler is given a gift from her Fairy Godmother, Idris -- the "gift" of obedience. Under no circumstances can Rose refuse anything she is asked to do, no matter how wicked it may be. Tired of being taken advantage of, Rose, with a talking book as her guide, leaves home to find Idris and return her unwanted gift. This simple errand soon turns into an amazing journey filled with ogres, giants, wicked stepsisters, elves, and the plotting of Prince Jamison's evil uncle, who wants to take over the crown and rule the kingdom.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cast:  
> Billie Piper as Rose Tyler  
> David Tennant as Prince "James" Jamison  
> Eric Roberts as Sir Archibald  
> Nicholas Briggs as Caan (voice)  
> Arthur Darvill as Rory  
> Catherine Tate as Donna  
> Suranne Jones as Idris Lungbarrow  
> Tom Baker as the Narrator  
> Freema Agyeman as Martha  
> Shaun Dingwall as Sir Peter Tyler  
> Camille Coduri as Lady Jacqueline Prentice  
> Zoe Wanamaker as Dame Cassandra O'Brien  
> Sophie Myles as Reinette  
> Michelle Ryan as Christina  
> Karen Gillan as Amelia  
> Jason Pitt as Lee

Fairy tales tell, as their labels imply, stories of magic, of creatures that fly.

With giants and dragons and ogres and elves, and inanimate objects that speak for themselves.

There's romance and danger and plotting of schemes. There's good guys and bad guys and some guys in between.

A fairy tale also reveals some sort of truth, the perils of choices we face in our youth.

But our story today is different in theme, for our hero had no choice... or so it would seem.

It starts with a fairy bestowing a spell.

This one's for a baby named Rose Tyler of Powell...

~o0o~

"Now, now, Rose. Mummy's here," Lady Jacqueline Prentice said quietly as she and the household fairy, Donna, entered Rose's nursery. Jacqueline carefully lifted Rose from her bassinet into her arms. "There, now. Oh, dear Rose," Jacqueline cooed into her newborn's ear. These last ten days had been the most physically taxing for the family, but none of them would've traded it for anything.

"Oh, it's nothing a little burping won't cure," Donna said before she turned around and began levitating the burping cloth from the changing table. "Up. Oi, come on now! All the way."

The slightly damp cloth flew into Donna's face. "Ugh. I gotta work on that."

"Whoa! Hello, ladies!" a faint, slightly melodious voice called. "Idris!" Jacqueline and Donna both realized out loud. "She gives the worst gifts," Jacqueline said. "Not if she can't find the baby," Donna suggested, taking Rose from Jacqueline.

When Idris toppled into the nursery, Donna had placed baby Rose in the basket that Jacqueline made and hid her in the closet. She discreetly leaned against the closet door.

Idris was a woman with messy, dark curly hair and a teal Victorian party dress. "Ah! Idris Lungbarrow here. Fairy par excellence," she introduced herself as she curtsied. "Now, where's the baby?" she asked. "Out for a walk," Donna said, just as Jacqueline said, "At her gran's."

"Out for a walk," Jacqueline corrected herself, just as Donna said, "At her gran's."

"She's out for a walk with her gran," Donna tried to seamlessly put together. "Either way, as you can see, she's not here," Jacqueline said. Donna leaned away from the closet door, allowing Idris to hear Rose cooing. "Oh, look. She's back," Donna awkwardly said. Idris shook her head and walked over to pick up Rose. "Alright. What shall we give this beautiful little child today?" Idris pondered. "What's her name again?" she asked Jacqueline. "Rose," Jacqueline answered. "Ah. Rose Tyler of Powell," Idris repeated, using the child's full title. Rose began fussing in the fairy's arms. "Ooh, not a very well-behaved little stinker, is she?" Idris observed. "Quiet please. I can't concentrate here."

And, out of her frustration, Idris made her decision. "Rose Tyler of Powell, I give you the gift of obedience."

Idris snapped her fingers and a flash of dark blue, teal, and gold sparkles flew for a brief second. Donna and Jacqueline looked at each other anxiously. "Now, go to sleep," Idris commanded in a firm voice. The infant shut her eyes quickly. "Now, wake up," Idris whispered. Rose opened her eyes. Idris chuckled in victory as she turned back to the two women. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"No! It's terrible! It's a terrible gift not to have any say in what you do. Take it back," Donna snapped. "I have a no-return policy," Idris said sternly. "And if you're going to be ungrateful, I can always turn her into a wolf instead," she added as she began to raise her arm. "A wolf?!" Jacqueline exclaimed in shock. "No, obedience is a lovely gift," Donna retracted.

Idris smirked smugly. "Besides, you should thank me," she said. "I've just given you..." she raised the baby above her, "the perfect child."

The baby began peeing on her immediately, which Jacqueline couldn't help but smile at.

~o0o~

In spite of the spell, Rose grew up strong of mind.

Her gift made her obedient, but her heart made her kind...

~o0o~

5-year-old Rose was playing in the sand box when she heard the new student, Martha, speak: "Why don't we play apothecary? I'll be the apothecary, you can be my patients."

The older girls who seemed to have befriended her earlier then snapped, saying things like:

"Why don't you go back to where you came from?"

"My dad says women aren't supposed to be apothecaries!"

The ringleader of the group pushed Martha into the sandbox. "Nobody wants you here," she said. Rose immediately stood up and said, "I do!"

"Bite me!" the girl said. Rose grabbed the girl's arm and bit her. The girl screamed and ran off to the teacher. "Did you just see what Rose did?!" she screeched. Rose turned around to see Martha laugh.

~o0o~

Rose invited Martha to her sixth birthday party that week, saving the seat next to her so that Martha could sit there when she blew out her candles. "I made your favorite, so dig in and stuff your face," Donna said before adding, "I'm gonna get the forks."

Before Donna got to the kitchen, Rose began to grab pieces of the cake and shove into her mouth, smearing the chocolate crumbs and white chocolate frosting on her face. "Sweetie, stop!" Jacqueline urged.

~o0o~

Later that evening, Jacqueline and Donna told her about the gift she had been given when she was a baby.

"I always knew something was wrong with me," Rose said, before she turned to Donna. "Can't you take the spell back? You're a fairy."

"I'm only a household fairy, honey," Donna answered. "And besides, according to fairy lore, only the fairy who gave you the gift can take it back, and we've begged her," Jacqueline told her. "And not only that, but she said she'd turn your mother into a wolf and take away my eternal youth if we ever asked her again," Donna added, remembering the multiple times they had gone to Idris before Rose had started school.

Rose's eyes stung with tears. "S'not fair," she mumbled. "I know, darling. I know," Jacqueline whispered comfortingly.

~o0o~

So Rose now knew why she'd always obeyed.

But she never stopped fighting to have things her way.

~o0o~

"Rose! Come practice your mandolin!" Jacqueline called to her now 11-year-old daughter. Rose stood up from her little working desk in her room where she'd sketch out the forest surrounded Powell and its various inhabitants. "Fine, but I'll take my own sweet time doing it," Rose said. "Hurry up, now," Jacqueline called, causing Rose to race down the stairs to the living room.

~o0o~

As she struggled to find a way out of her gift, she had no way of knowing something worse was adrift...

~o0o~

"Please get well, Mum," 14-year-old Rose whispered as Jacqueline squeezed her hand. "Listen to me," Jacqueline said, her voice now raspy and quiet. "Only Donna and I know about the gift. We've never even told your father. And you must never tell anyone else. I don't want anyone using it against you."

"Mum, please," Rose pleaded, tears streaming down her face. Jacqueline took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Remember, no matter what anyone says or tells you to do, look to yourself, Rose. What's inside you is stronger than any spell.

Sir Peter Tyler ran in, with Donna following closely behind him. Peter had been away on business when he received word of his wife's illness. Unfortunately, he was too late.

Jacqueline used her last bit of strength to unclasp her rose-gold heart-shaped locket and place it in her daughter's hand. "Take this, then I'll always be with you."

Donna ushered Rose out of the room. Blinking back her tears, Rose placed the necklace around her neck.


	2. A New Family

19-year-old Rose stood in front of her mirror as she placed the locket around her neck. She placed her fingers on the pendant, taking a moment of silence for her mum as she did every morning.

"Rose," Donna called before opening the door to Rose's room. "Your father would like to speak to you."

~o0o~

Rose stood up from her chair in the study out of shock. "You're married?"

"She has money, Rose. And she's very fond of my title. It was either get married or sell the house," Peter explained to his daughter calmly as she sat down. "You'll adore Dame Cassandra and her two daughters. She'll make a wonderful mother."

Rose glared at her father as he clarified, "Well, a motherlike figure. Look, I'm sure you'll all be the best of friends."

~o0o~

Dame Cassandra was helped out of her ornate, golden carriage to see... a simple cottage. "Is this the right address?" she wondered out loud as the footmen helped her daughters, one with blonde hair and one with raven hair, out of the carriage. "There must be some mistake!" she insisted. How could she have left Arcadia, the beautiful capital of Gallifrey, for this? Peter exited the house.

"My dear, welcome," he greeted her warmly with a kiss on the cheek. He gestured to the two younger girls behind them. "And these must be your lovely daughters."

"My precious Reinette," Cassandra gestured to the blonde girl, "And my special Christina."

Rose followed closely behind her father. "Oh. And you must be Rose," Cassandra said. Rose curtseyed, like her mother taught her when she was younger. "Pleased to meet you," Rose greeted with a smile. "Yes," Cassandra said, trying to hide her shock about the girl's simple appearance before turning back to Peter. "The house looks delightful. But I do seem to remember that at the noblemen's convention you said that you lived in a castle," Cassandra snapped. "No, I said a man's home is his castle," Peter corrected.

Rose went over to Reinette and Christina to greet them. "Hi. I'm Rose. Welcome to Powell."

~o0o~

"What's with the prince pinups?" Rose asked as she watched Reinette put up sketches of Prince Jamison in her new shared room with Christina. "Reinette is president of the Prince James fan club," Christina boasted excitedly. "You know, James and his uncle are responsible for the segregation of the kingdom," Rose told them. "So?" Reinette asked, as if it didn't matter. "He's dreamy."

Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Is this hutch meant to be a closet?" Reinette asked. "It's pathetic. My clothes need more room than this. We'll have to use yours."

"Wha...?" Rose stammered. "Show it to us," Reinette said. Rose then began walking into the hallway and down to her room. Reinette furrowed her brows in confusion for a split second before she and Christina began following.

Rose opened her closet door just as the girls entered. "Oh. It's so... quaint," Reinette tried to compliment. "Almost like, well it's just ugly, isn't it?"

Christina sat on Rose's bed and picked a necklace off of her nightstand, placing it in her bag. Reinette took a quick look in Rose's closet. "There's no room in here, either," Reinette observed. "We're gonna have to throw out some of your gowns to make room," she concluded. "Wait. Get away from there!" Rose yelled. "You get away!" Reinette demanded. Rose stepped away, allowing Reinette's eyes to land on her locket. "Oh. What's this? I do actually like this," she said. Rose placed a protective hand on her locket. "Please don't touch it. It was my mother's," she requested. "Can I have it?" Reinette asked. "No," Rose said firmly. "Oh. It can be your welcome gift to me," Reinette suggested. "Come on, hand it over."

Rose immediately yanked the locket off and gave it to Reinette, staring in shock. "Oh... aren't you accommodating?" Reinette observed.

~o0o~

Peter packed up about half of his inventory with Rose's help. "The second I sell the last of these drinks, I'll be back home. I promise," he said. "I know it's not a great job, not even a good job... Okay, even a monkey could do it, but we need the money, Rose."

Rose embraced her father. "I'll miss you, Daddy," she whispered. "I'll miss you, too," Peter whispered back comfortingly. He kissed her forehead, picked up his suitcase, and went out to the carriage waiting for him. Rose watched, smiling... until she heard Reinette and Christina's giggles from upstairs. Rose sat down on the table, closing her eyes and hoping to God that her father would be home soon. But at least she still had Donna.


End file.
